justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Cause 4
Just Cause 4 is the fourth game in the Just Cause game series. Info summary Quotes from the Square-Enix site: :"Welcome to Solis, a huge South American world home of conflict, oppression and extreme weather conditions. Just Cause 4 sees rogue hero Rico Rodriguez land in Solis to hunt down the truth about his past, at any costs. Strap into your wingsuit, equip your fully customizable grappling hook, and get ready to bring the thunder!" :"Soar through the skies with your wingsuit - Skydive, Base Jump and Free Dive with no limits! Fight your enemies under extreme weather conditions, including treacherous tornadoes and tropical lightning storms, taking the iconic Just Cause action to insane new heights. Use extreme weather events to your advantage thanks to never seen before in-game physics." :"Spearhead the rebellion and defeat the Black Hand, a hi-tech private military organization. Face off against Gabriela Morales – your most fierce, capable, and unpredictable adversary yet. Uncover the truth of Rico’s father’s past life on Solís’ and its extreme weather." :"Explore the remote South American country of Solís, home of conflict, secrets, and danger. Enjoy 1024 square kilometers of exotic playground, from rainforest to desert, via snowy mountain peaks. Discover a plethora of wonders as you explore the world of Solís from bustling cities to rural grasslands." Quote about the Gold edition of the game from Amazon: :"Rogue agent Rico Rodriguez journeys to Solís, a huge South American world home of conflict, oppression, and extreme weather conditions. Strap into your wingsuit, equip your fully customizable grappling hook and get ready to bring the thunder! Gold Edition Includes: just cause 4 - full game; neon racer Pack which Includes the following DLC items - neon racer Supercar: blitz around in your very own modified Supercar with boost Valve on tap. You'll be the fastest thing in Solís; neon racer wingsuit: race across the skies with this unique neon design; neon racer parachute: drift over the Clouds at speed with this unique neon design; expansion pass - unlock access to each of the three expansions upon their release. More details on the expansion episodes will become available when the game is released; Golden Gear Pack - contains the coveted Golden Gear shotgun Featuring ricochet tracer secondary fire, plus the Golden Gear wingsuit and Golden Gear parachute; digital Deluxe content - fight back against the Black hand with their own technology! Includes special Black hand DLC weaponry: Black hand stealth micro JET: special aircraft with retractable wings and experimental stealth Optic camouflage; Black hand prototype weaponized wingsuits: the Black hand's secret weapon - this prototype wingsuit features boost technology and enhanced Missile weaponry. 24Hr early access - enjoy just cause 4 before everyone else does!." Just Cause 4 was officially announced by Square Enix at the Xbox E3 conference on June 10th. The game was released on December 4th, 2018. Setting and plot The new nation is Solís and it's located in South America. The game takes place after the events of Just Cause 3. Rico travels to Solís to discover the truth about the circumstances of his father's death. Rico's mother was from Medici and his father was from Solís. Solís is the homeland of the Black Hand, and as such, they rule Solís with a very militaristic regime. The Black Hand has also become an even more powerful enemy as they have obtained advanced weather-manipulation technology from the eDEN Corporation (Downloadable content for Just Cause 3) and continued to develop it themselves. See this for anything achievement related. Having arrived at Solís, Rico will start his own rebellion, called the Army of Chaos, to overthrow the Espinosa Dynasty rule and to fight the Black hand and start the Solino Civil War. The Black Hand itself is commanded by Gabriela Morales, who believes herself to be similar to Rico and that Rico is dangerous because of their similarity. Rico helps an archaeologist named Javi Huerta uncover the truth about the history of Solís and about the Espinosa Dynasty (who have been a central part of the history of Solís). There's evidence of many crimes and cover-ups. It has also been explained in the "Just Cause 4: All About Narrative ESRB" trailer that the storyline is now more broken up and less dependent on missions. The player is no longer expected to get all mission/story information from cut-scenes. Instead, the player learns a lot of the story information from exploring the environment and piecing the information together. Also, this time it won't be completely clear who is "good" and "bad", because of the layered intentions of the factions. See the Category: Just Cause 4 Missions for a list of all missions. The plot thickens a lot as The Agency becomes a new enemy by the end. Details would be a major spoiler (see missions Operation Thunderbarge and Operation Illapa) and this will be expanded upon in one of the expansion packs later. At the end of the storyline Rico and Tom Sheldon team up to take down The Agency. Returning things and new game features General gameplay: *Rico Rodriguez is making his 4th return. *The Black Hand is back, this time as the main antagonist. *The Agency returns to be spoken of in several missions and will make an appearance in the third and final DLC, known as "Danger Rising". *Enemy AI is noticeably more intelligent. *No weapon can 1-hit-kill Rico, besides the RG-PBA 9 Railgun, and wingsuiting into a wall or falling still kills him. *Chaos points or at least some kind of a chaos-based progress system will return. The player will need to cause chaos to make people admire him, to make them join his cause - the Army of Chaos. *There are 4 types of storms that affect aircraft and destroy things on the ground - Tornado, Sandstorm, Thunderstorm and Blizzard/snowstorm. *The game does not have loot boxes or microtransactions. *See also: **Just Cause 4 100% completion list. **Just Cause 4 General gameplay tips. Equipment: *His arsenal like his grappler, parachute and wingsuit will be returning. *The grappler now has a lot more features and is customizable. All these can be customized to lift, pull, or push as hard as the player wants. **The rocket boosters will make a return, but in the form as a mod for Rico's grappling hook. Previously a feature of the GE-64. **A new feature that comes into the game is Airlifters. They are balloons that are attached to any tether to the grappler and have different settings like inflating and float above 15 meters, 20 meters, follow where you're pointing or have it follow the character. *Freely walking on top of vehicles returns. It seems like Rico's movement on vehicles is not as limited as they were previously, so the player can now basically grapple on to almost every part of a vehicle (e.g. hanging off the side of a plane). *Weapons now have this new ability called Secondary Fire, as an alternative way of how the weapon handles and fires. *See also: Category: Just Cause 4 Weapons. Mission structure: *Bigger storyline missions are called "operations". Each "biome" (climate zone) has its own set of storms and main missions about investigating them. It's possible to do these missions parallel to each other, without having to finish one region first. Each set of operation missions tells a part of the story and they all work towards the same story conclusion. *There are also side missions that are mainly about destroying or taking over key areas. *Random Encounters are back. Vehicles: *See Category: Just Cause 4 Vehicles. Game editions and DLC Main article: Downloadable content for Just Cause 4. There were several editions available for pre-order. Unlike with JC3, there didn't seem to be a disk edition of the PC version. Looking hard enough, it was possible to find at least 1 site that lists a PC DVD version, but all other sites have JC4 listed as a "download", or as a "Steam code". The console versions, however, were pictured as the box/disk version at most online stores. See the Downloadable content for Just Cause 4 article for a full list of pre-order bonuses and other minor DLCs. Most pre-order items have been released as separate DLC. Expansion Pass The game will have 3 expansion packs (similarly to Just Cause 3 expansions) called "Dare Devils of Destruction", "Los Demonios" and "Danger Rising". See Downloadable content for Just Cause 4 for full info about the expansion packs. PC system requirements Originally Steam listed the DirectX as 11.1, but this was later changed to just 11. At the same time, they removed 4K requirements completely. Minimum *OS: Windows 7 SP1 with Platform Update for Windows 7 (64-bit versions only) *CPU: Intel Core i5-2400 @ 3.1 GHz | AMD FX-6300 @ 3.5 GHz or better *RAM: 8 GB *Graphics: NVIDIA GeForce GTX 760 (2GB VRAM or better) | AMD R9 270 (2GB VRAM or better) *DirectX: 11 *HDD/SSD: 59 GB Recommended *OS: Windows 10 (64-bit versions only) *CPU: Intel Core i7-4770 @ 3.4 GHz | AMD Ryzen 5 1600 @ 3.2 GHz or equivalent *RAM: 16 GB *Graphics: NVIDIA GeForce GTX 1070 (6GB VRAM or better) | AMD Vega 56 (6GB VRAM or better) *DirectX: 11 *HDD/SSD: 59 GB 4K requirements (outdated) *OS: Windows 10 (64-bit Fall Creators update) *CPU: Intel Core i7-7700 (3.6 GHz or higher) | AMD Ryzen 5 1600X (3.6 GHz or higher) *RAM: 16 GB Graphics: NVIDIA GeForce GTX 1080 Ti *DirectX: 11 *HDD/SSD: TBC Glitches and patches Main articles: Just Cause 4 Bugs and glitches and Just Cause 4 Patch history. Trivia *This game has more languages (voice acting and subtitles) than any other Just Cause so far. *Several of the Vehicles in Just Cause 4 are nearly identical to their Just Cause 3 counterparts, but they've been renamed. *Some several rumors and leaks indicated that JC4 was in development several years before the official announcement on June 10, 2018. See the Archive of Just Cause 4 news about them. *Robert Meyer, a developer for JC4, revealed in an interview in November 2018 that he had been working on JC4 for 3 years. *One of the writers for the story is Nick Giovannetti. *It has been reported that the Xbox One version of the game is about 45 GB. The PC system requirements list it as 59 GB. Downloading the gold edition from Steam takes 50.2 GB for the initial download and possibly more for the additional content. *It's unclear if a retail (disk) version exists for the PC. The PC disk version is at this point a Myth. **Originally promotional materials that showed the game boxes showed boxes for all 3 versions. Oddly the "box" of the PC version has "Steam" written on it, confirming that the PC version only comes on Steam. These 3 boxes were just CGI. **In later trailers, the end scene was changed to only showing boxes for the console versions. Steam was normally marked at the bottom of the page, below the boxes. **All official sources for where to buy the PC version only direct to Steam. **Then on 2018.11.14, there was a confusing post on the official Just Cause facebook page that had a picture of a stack of game boxes of each version, including a PC DVD. **All internet searches for a Just Cause 4 retail version only show options for a "CD key" for Steam. **There is 1 online store in India that seems to be selling a PC DVD version of JC4 and they even show a box cover. However, that box cover seems more CGI rather than a photo of a physical box. *As explained in one of the below videos dedicated to this subject, the developers are aware of how poorly Just Cause 3 performed at first (reported here and here), until several patches improved it. This time they've reworked how the game stresses the CPU and are confident that it'll run better. *The PC version of the game has been improved importantly: The game now safely minimizes when pressing the Windows logo key. JC2 and JC3 don't want to minimize and when JC3 is forced to minimize, it can become glitchy when maximized again. JC1 is fine to minimize on XP but refuses to do so on W7. *It is almost impossible to get through the game without dying once. **There was once a glitch in Aeropuerto Scramble where at the end of the mission, you spontaneously die even if no damage is taken. This glitch seems to have been fixed in some patch. **The heat system in this game is significantly harder compared to previous games, and now that the heat has been updated as of some patch, it is extremely difficult for Rico not to die in combat. *Similar to Just Cause 3, this game either does not have a dynamic day-night cycle or if it does than days are very long and the game always starts at a day. It's not currently known how to force the game to pass time to have night time. A few missions automatically set the time to night. *While probably not intentional, this game and its theme of extreme weather are extremely similar to a movie called Geostorm, which also deals with extreme weather. In that movie, there is also a villain that wishes to harness extreme weather to make the United States the dominant superpower in the world. *The game doesn't have a normal day/night cycle. Reportedly, days last about 2.5 hours and nights for about 20 minutes. This has resulted in some players never having seen an in-game night during their play sessions, outside of a few missions that reset the game time to night. The vast majority of missions are set at day and starting the game also resets time to day. This is something that the developers have addressed in a patch in august 2019. The patch makes nights longer and adds chairs where the player may sit to force the game to pass it's in-universe time faster. *This game is the first game in the series to not have standalone grenades and pistols. *With approximately 108 missions including DLC, this game features the most missions in any Just Cause game, with more missions than the previous three games combined. Gallery Artworks and other JC4 leaked artwork (mountains, jungle and storm at a city).jpg|Notice the ancient temple and the distant city. JC4 artwork (mountains, river, tornado, helicopter).png|Same but with out Rico. JC4 artwork (Rico in the sky with an SMG).png JC4 artwork (battle with planes, helicopters and armored vehicles).jpg JC4 leaked artwork (tree and number 4).jpg Just Cause 4 leak at Steam.jpg|As seen on Steam in June of 2018. JC4 logo.png JC4 concept art.png|Concept art. JC4 map with all locations.png|Map at the start of the game, after discovering all locations. Later the front adds a system of red and blue lines all over it. JC4 'gone gold' on 2018.10.30.png|This means that the developers have finished their work and the game is ready. JC4 poster.png|An about 60x80cm paper version was seen in the background of one developer interview. JC4 game boxes.png|Stack of game boxes. JC4 end of an earlier trailer (3 boxes).png|End of an earlier trailer (3 boxes). JC4 end of a later trailer (2 boxes).png|End of a medium trailer (2 boxes). JC4 third trailer end screen (3 boxes).png|End of a later trailer (3 boxes again). JC4 PC DVD (screenshot from gamestheshop.com).png|Does this actually exist? (Mythical PC DVD.) JC4 full body motion capture.png|Full-body motion capture. JC4 motion capture for Gabriela Morales.png|Motion capture for Gabriela Morales. JC4 1960s style poster.png|1960s style poster. JC4 1970s style poster.jpg|1970s style poster. JC4 1980s style poster.jpg|1980s style poster. JC4 1990s style poster.png|1990s style poster. JC4 2000s style poster.png|2000s style poster. JC4 2010s style poster.png|2010s style poster. JC4 Rico deaths statistic (2019.12.07).png|Rico deaths statistic, published by the Just Cause official twitter on 2019.12.07. Happy Holidays JC4.jpeg|Happy Holidays card from the Just Cause Team, posted on Facebook on December 24th, 2019. Screenshots JC4 leaked screenshot (motorcycle and jet).jpg|Rico escaping a jet on a motorcycle. JC4 leaked screenshot (town built into a bridge).jpg|El Abismo - A settlement built into a bridge, giving a whole other meaning to the term "under a bridge". JC4 leaked screenshot (rocket launcher and helicopter).jpg|Rico fighting helicopters in a jungle. JC4 leaked screenshot (heavily armored enemy).jpg|Soldier with heavy bodyarmor, similar to the Colonels and Black Hand titans from JC2 and JC3 respectively. JC4 leaked screenshot (wingsuiting at a military base).jpg|Wingsuiting over a military base. JC4 leaked artwork (muscle car, mountains and tornado).jpg|Muscle car driving close to a tornado. JC4 trailer screenshot (mountains and jungle).png JC4 trailer screenshot (Rico looks at a tornado).png JC4 trailer screenshot (tornado at a town).png JC4 trailer screenshot (new boat).png JC4 trailer screenshot (two new boats).png JC4 trailer screenshot (new tough woman and jets).png|And she just had to blink at the exact moment the jets flew over her. JC4 trailer screenshot (new jet crashes into a glass dome).png|Note that the jets wings appear to be folded back, similarly to the F-14. JC4 trailer screenshot (snowmobile).png|Some sort of snowmobile. JC4 muscle car license plate close up.jpeg|The closeup of a license plate on a muscle car seen in a Xbox E3 reveal trailer. Note the "4VA LNCH" license plate, meaning this could be a easter egg. JC4 Rico.jpg|Rico's face. JC4 trailer screenshot (train and helicopter).png|Trains and railroads will be back again. JC4 city at night.png|Quya city and the Moon. JC4 wingsuiting, city, night, lightning.png| JC4 fighter and tornado.png| JC4 large base and arc bridge.png| JC4 amusement park.png|Functional amusement park. Videos es: Just Cause 4 Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4